trailofthesurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Neko Kuro Heirin Harousan
Neko Kuro (Neko Kuro Akuma Scarlet Devilson) is a Nekonin/Human/Demon from the Netherworld. Heirin Harousan is a Human/Nekonin maid from the Netherworld Appearance Neko has blue eyes which change colour depending on his emotions and black hair. He always wears dark colors like dark blue, blood red, etc. Heirin has red eyes and light silver hair. She looks cute and likes wearing dresses, mostly maid outfits. Personality Neko He is calm yet so focussed to his surroundings. Funny sometimes but when battle calls, it's badass time. Heirin She is extremely shy yet is very loyal to her friends and mistress. Cute most the time but when she needs to be serious she is damn serious. Powers and Abilities Neko's Abilities Weapon Summoning Neko possesses the power to materialize many different kinds of weapons, including swords, lances and spears. Chaos Enegry Neko can control chaos energy to a great degree. He has a split personality which, when it comes to battle, he can use to create perfect destruction. Dark infusion Neko can control raw energy and can turn it into what he pleases with his dark energy, mostly to create dark weapons. Dark Devilson Can release his dark side to give him dark weapons and a dark aura, adding power to his abilities. Heirin's Abilities True Sight Heirin can see the whole spectrum (includes things that are hidden and invisible). Twin Summonning She can summon her shadow to fight alongside her. Dark Chaos Can turn into her dark side and tear you to shreds with a scythe History Neko Devilson, one of the older brothers of the Devilson family, the one who is capable of taking anything as a career trail. Neko's real full name is Neko Kuro Akuma Scarlet Devilson. For some reason, he wanders around the world searching for new opponents but somehow something kept stopping him from seeing his family. No one knew why this is except his late owner and his brother Krinky. Not all who know him know that he was the only one to have DNA of a Nekonin in the whole family. Neko is the only Nekonin/human that can have fights with his own dark self. Neko was wandering around the Netherlands and fought the king of the Netherworld, which resulted in Neko being exiled to an place unknown to man - Gensokyo. Right now he's the pet of the known vampire Remilia Scarlet, who is nicknamed Scarlet Devil and has a younger sister name Flandre Scarlet and a maid, Sakuya Izayoi. Heirin Harousan, a noble child that saw her entire family die by in an explosion of poison in a village in the Netherworld. Heirin took her sadness to the human world where there was a woman named Isabella Yakasaki that took Heirin in and cared of her. Heirin began working as a young maid for miss Yakasaki when she was 10 and was very noble to her as she looked to her as her mother. At the age of 15, Miss Yakasaki asked Heirin to go away because if she stayed she would die. She was teleported to Gensokyo, where she met her soul connetion Neko Devilson. There in Gensokyo she asked the vampire Remilia Scarlet if Heirin could work there as a maid as Remilia looked at Heirin and noded saying "Only if you're loyal to your service." as Heirin accepted then Remilia said "Ok Heirin you will be under Sakuya's word." as Heirin smiled hugging Remilia. Tropes *Cat Girl: Heirin is a Cat Girl, though Neko's a Cat Boy. *Dark is Edgy: Though he's not edgy, Neko can use dark powers, but this still counts. Same goes for Heirin. Trivia *Neko Kuro and Heirin Harousan are based off of the Facebook RP characters of a real person, much like Neon Hakuri. *Confusion lead to the creation of this page, as it originally seemed that Neko Kuro and Heirin Harousan are the same person, when they're not. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Nekonin Category:Demon